Jan Mayen (Grrrowr)
Jan Mayen led by Grrrowr is an April Fools custom civilization by PorkBean. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Jan Mayen Jan Mayen is a Norway-controlled archipelago in the Arctic Ocean, approximately 450 kilometers east of Greenland. First discovered by the Dutch in the 17th century, the island spent much of its existence as a whaling outpost for European nations before being granted to Norway after the First World War. Jan Mayen is a volcanic island split distinctly into two sections; Nord-Jan in the northeast, and smaller Sør-jan in the southwest. A distinct population of polar bears are found on the island, though their numbers have been diminished through human activity. Grrrowr The Polar Bear (U. maritimus) spends such a vast amount of its life at sea that it is often considered to be a marine mammal; more accurately, however, it should be considered the largest land-based carnivore. There are nineteen genetically compatible variations of the polar bear, and all are known to interbreed. It is capable to swimming an uninterrupted 65 kilometers across open ocean, granting it an extremely large home range overing hundreds of thousands of square kilometers. Dawn of Man Grrreetings, noble Grrrowr, proud leader of the bear and human settlers of Jan Mayen! Your island home is a cold and windswept place, in the far northern reaches of the Atlantic Ocean. Initially discovered by the Dutch in the 17th century, Jan Mayen has spent much of its existence as a whaling outpost of relatively little importance. After being granted to sovereign Norway in the early 20th century, the island was garrisoned by British and American forces in defiance against the Axis powers of the Second World War. Now, under your leadership, it is time for Jan Mayen to be reborn and claim its rightful place at the top of the world! Can you protect your inhabitants and their right to bear arms? Can you guide your polarized nation to greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Grrreetings. Human or Bear, Jan Mayen welcomes you. Introduction: Welcome to our island home, Jan Mayen. My name is Grrrowr. Introduction: Humans are welcome in Jan Mayen, as are all species. I am Grrrowr. Defeat: Grrr... Defeat: This is a rrregrettable outcome. Unique Attributes Strategy Jan Mayen is a fairly straightforward civilization with some helpful bonuses to help you bear life in the Arctic Circle. Seek out Fish and Whale resources along the frigid coats - these valuable sources of food will help you grow, but also give you breathing space for expansion with their +1 and +2 bonus Happiness yields from Jan Mayen's unique ability. Settling in this terrain will help keep you safe as your Polar Bear units enjoy a combat strength bonus attacking into Snow and Tundra, and will prepare you to best make use of Jan Mayen's unique infrastructure. The Signpost is a Caravansary replacement with an emphasis on Culture output. This building grants a city +1 Culture for each outgoing Trade Route, as well as +1 Culture for every two Snow or Tundra tiles worked. Prioritize building it in your earliest major trading hub, and later spread it across all of your snowy cities to benefit from the extra culture. The Glacier is Jan Mayen's unique improvement, unlocking at Physics and providing an exceptional +2 Science on flat Snow and Tundra tiles where it is constructed. An enemy unit that steps onto an unpillaged Glacier suffers a "Grizzly Terrain" debuff, and will take a small amount of damage each turn until it leaves Jan Mayen territory. Further to this effect, the Glacier provides an extra +2 Gold after researching Refrigeration. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now rolling in the snow and hunting for fish. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author, Lua & SQL * TopHatPaladin: Civ Icon * Civitar: 3D Unit Graphics * ispanets: 3D Improvement Graphics * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Norway Category:Polar Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Civilizations Without Unique Units Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:PorkBean